


Outbreak 101

by Tyrant002



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant002/pseuds/Tyrant002
Summary: Three ordinary college students wind up in the midst of a massive viral outbreak. With some unexpected help from the BSAA, can the group escape in time before their city suffers the same ultimate fate as Raccoon City once did? Chris R/Jill V, Claire/OC. Rated M primarily for language and somewhat graphic scenes. Additional disclaimers regarding content depiction and copyrights will be added as necessary. Forewarning: I reserve the right to remove any reviews that are deemed either too offensive or that are blatant trolls.*Note: I originally uploaded this story to FFN, under the same username, quite some time ago. It has been my story creation since it was started back in 2012. Some slight revisions may exist on the AO3 upload. Enjoy*





	1. Day Zero

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer: First of all, I do not own the rights to Resident Evil, or anything in this fanfic associated with Resident Evil. All rights to the Resident Evil franchise belong to Capcom. The only things I can claim any rights to are the OC's in this story, the setting of the story, and that's basically it. Believe it or not, I started writing this story out of boredom. Feel free to R &R and let me know if you think I should start planning a sequel. Enjoy  
> **   
> 

**Resident Evil**

**Outbreak 101**

** Chapter 1: Day Zero **

It was a great day for the students of Northeast Technical. The last day of finals had just concluded and everyone was in good spirits. Music of all types could be heard across campus, and some students chose to get drunk.

This did not hold true for three young men living in  Coen Hall. Rather than getting drunk and rowdy, they chose to have fun a different way: with Dungeons and Dragons, their favorite role-playing game.

"Hey Jayson, what kind of new scenario are we going to bust out today?" Alan Harper asked. "One that ultimately results in us having to face off with an ancient fire dragon would be nice."

"Not today Alan," Jayson Belmont replied, "You should know my mage isn't very effective against fire dragons. Besides, I have a new scenario for us today. I have worked on it for about a week now. Basically it starts where the last session left off…"

"Do we get to slay any necromancers at some point?" Greg Muller asked?

"Not exactly Greg. What happens in this scenario is that right after we get our payment from King Leon from the last quest; a messenger from a nearby village comes rushing in with an urgent message. What the message says is that the village the messenger came from is overrun by a plague causes people to die and turn into ravenous zombies that feast on the flesh of other villagers. Shortly after receiving the message, the messenger dies and comes back to life. We then have to strike down the now undead messenger before going on the quest. The main goals are to find out what is causing the plague, rescue and help any non-infected villagers, and to stop the plague from spreading any further by any means necessary," Jayson replied. "But yes, necromancy does play a part in the story. I don't want to spoil it any further."

"That's easy for you to handle Jayson. You are a skilled fire mage after all." Alan said in response.

Jayson, looking a bit ticked off, said, "Easy for you to say Alan, You're a highly skilled ranger. You're able to use trees and other high ground to your advantage, namely to avoid being attacked. At the moment, I don't have that luxury, which puts me in greater danger. Greg has that same advantage since he's an earth mage."

"Yeah we know that. Can we get on with the game already? I'm getting a bit impatient." Greg replied.

"Alright you guys. Anyways…"

(8 Hours Later, from the D&D characters' POV)

_The three adventurers defeated the evil necromancer_ _Mortimus_ _in an epic showdown, who was now trying to plead for mercy._

' _No, please, spare me. I beg of you.'_ _Mortimus_ _said, trying to beg for his life._

' _Save it_ _Mortimus_ _!' The three said in unison. 'Your use of the dark arts has wiped out an entire village. Even if we choose to spare you, the high king will sentence you to death for your crimes. So save your breath, because you are going to perish, here and now.'_

' _Hmm, very well then…IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING THE THREE OF YOU BASTARDS WITH ME!'_

_Jayson (in-game name also), quickly replied 'Like hell you are_ _Mortimus_ _!'_ One roll of a  d20 would spell doom for  Mortimus . Jayson rolled the dice and landed a 20 (critical hit). _'Now burn you fool, SOLAR FLAME STRIKE!'_

_Mortimus, unable to launch a counter attack in time, was quickly burned to ash._

' _Come on guys, we have one more task to take care of before leaving here,' Jayson said calmly, 'We have to stop the plague here and now, and make sure that this tragedy is never repeated. My Cleansing Flame spell will see to that.' With the successful roll of a_ _d12_ _, the doomed village burned to the ground, thus eradicating the plague._

_(Back at the king’s castle)_

_‘Gentlemen, what happened on your quest?’ King Leon asked._

' _Your Majesty,'_ _Terras_ _(Greg's Earth Mage) replied, 'the village had been stricken with a plague that killed everyone, and resurrected them as flesh-eating zombies. Not one person survived. We eventually discovered that a necromancer named_ _Mortimus_ _was the cause of this plague. Even after we defeated him the first time, he refused to go quietly, so Jayson had to strike him down once and for all. The village had to be burned to the ground as well, to make sure the plague would not spread further.'_

' _That is unfortunate to hear, but you did what was necessary to prevent any repeats of this tragedy,' King Leon replied. 'Well done gentlemen. Mission Accomplished.'_

(Back in the real world)

"Wow Jayson. That was tough, but I will say it was quite entertaining." Greg said. Alan nodded in agreement to Greg's statement.

_BOOM!_

"What the hell was that!?" Greg asked. "It sounded like an explosion."

"No shit Greg," Alan replied, "I'll take a look outside and see what the cause may have been." He looked out the window, and recoiled slightly. "Holy shit guys! You won't believe what's happening out there."

"Alan, what is it?" Greg and Jayson said together.

Alan, looking like he had seen a ghost, replied "You know that D&D scenario we just got done playing through? Well, I hate to say it, but the very same thing is happening out there now. There are zombies devouring people all over campus."

Greg looked outside and had the same look on his face after he turned away. Jayson followed suit, and just like Alan and Greg, he too had a rather grim look on his face.

"Guys, we're screwed royally," Alan said.

"Alan, I couldn't agree more," Jayson replied.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ **"Is anyone in there? Open up."**

Jayson opened the door carefully and saw a tall, muscular man, in a military-like outfit. The man looked like he was in his early to mid 30's. Hesitant, Jayson asked "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?"

The man opened his wallet, held out his badge, and said "I am agent Chris Redfield of the  BSAA . I need you to come with me if you want to make off campus alive."


	2. A New War Begins

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ **_"Is anyone in there? Open up."_ **

_Jayson opened the door carefully and saw a tall, muscular man, in a military-like outfit. The man looked like he was in his early to mid 30's. Hesitant, Jayson asked "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?"_

_The man opened his wallet, held out his badge, and said "I am agent Chris Redfield of the_ _BSAA_ _. I need you to come with me if you want to make off campus alive."_

______________________________________________________________________________

** Chapter 2: A New War Begins **

“Wait a minute, BSAA? I’ve never heard of you guys. How can we be sure that this isn’t some sort of government cover up operation?” Alan asked, looking confused.

Greg, while signaling Chris to come in, replied in agreement, “I can’t help but agree with Alan though. How can we trust you?”

Chris, a bit annoyed by the ludicrous accusations, looked at all three and said “I had a feeling you would say that. Allow me to clear any doubts. BSAA, first of all, stands for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. What happened here is that someone has unleashed an even deadlier strain of the T-Virus on campus, and it’s spreading not only through campus, but through the surrounding city at an alarming rate, faster than it did in Raccoon City even. As you can clearly see, the T-Virus kills people and reanimates their dead bodies, turning them into zombies just like the Hollywood films. The virus can create more than just zombies though, either by direct exposure or through scientific experimentation. The BSAA has received intel that other mutagenic viruses even worse than T have been unleashed as well.”

“Hold on a sec Agent Redfield. I have a major in Biochemistry and considering my connections within the CDC, I know of every biological pathogen that has ever been documented. Yet, I have never heard of this so-called ‘T-Virus.’ As far as Raccoon City is concerned, I know nothing about what happened there. I’ve only heard rumors about what broke out and infected the entire population,” Jayson retorted, “but even so, that still does not give a good explanation as to why nuclear sterilization had to be involved in the containment effort. Also, if the T-Virus is airborne or waterborne, how come Alan, Greg, and I aren’t infected like everyone else?”

“Very few people possess immunity to this new strain of T-Virus, outside of those who had previous exposure and subsequent vaccination against a prior strain. You three happen to be lucky in that regard. However, the number of people that scientists can extract any antibodies from is even lower,” Chris replied, “and as far as the lack of info from the CDC on the T-virus and anything related to it, that info is highly classified to all but the highest ranking officials in the US Government, and of course the BSAA. As for your uncertainty about Raccoon City, it was the T-virus that infected the entire city along with the surrounding area. Only 20 people out of well over 100,000 survived that ordeal. I happen to be one of those few, as is my sister Claire and of course my long-time partner and girlfriend Jill Valentine. If you’ll excuse me for a moment gentlemen, I need to report in to HQ.”

……….

“HQ, come in. This is Chris Redfield. I have located three survivors in the upper floor of Coen Hall.”

_‘Copy that Chris. Have the survivors identified themselves?’_

“Yes they have. I have Greg Muller, Alan Harper, and Jayson Belmont, who majors in Biochemistry if it is of any relevance. As for the other two, Greg studies Auto Mechanics and Alan studies Criminal Justice.”

_‘Good to know Chris. Escort them to the rendezvous point near the football field. A chopper will be arriving to provide extraction in about 45 minutes. Make sure they travel light, and bring only what is necessary.’_

“Copy that. We’ll leave the building within 15 minutes at the latest.”

(A few seconds later) _‘Chris, Jill here. I have located a couple survivors in the Health and Science building. We’re going to be departing for the football field soon._

“Jill, I’ve found a few survivors in one of the housing buildings. We’ll meet up with you in the Health and Science building in about 15-20 minutes tops.”

_‘I’m in Room 1721. I’ll see you then Chris. Be careful out there.’_

“I will Jill. Love you.”

_‘Love you too Chris.’_

……….

“What’s the deal Chris?” Greg asked.

Chris, looking stern, stated “All right, here’s the situation. HQ will be sending a chopper to the football field in about 45 minutes. Before we go there, we need to swing by the Health and Science building Room 1721 to pick up Jill and a few more survivors. What I need you to do right now is to pack your gear and get ready to head out, but bring only what is necessary, nothing more. Meaning, no electronics other than maybe a laptop, clothing, and that’s basically it.”

“Good thing we moved all of our video games and TV’s out over spring break. You mentioned to bring clothes and possibly our laptops, but what about some small food items and weapons?” Alan asked.

“I suppose some small food items are ok,” Chris replied, “but weapons? You really have weapons in your dorm room? If so, you better bring those along. They might come in handy.”

Jayson, Greg, and Alan ran to their respective rooms to round up any remaining supplies. About 5 minutes later, each one stepped out with their backpacks filled with their clothing, some food items, and in Jayson’s case, the group’s D&D supplies (can’t leave that behind, now can we?).

Chris glanced at their choice of weapons a moment before speaking, “Wow, interesting choices: Katana, 9mm and .45 Colt pistols, crowbars, and K-Bar knives to boot. Anyway, before we head out, what direction is the Health and Science building from here?”

Jayson, knowing that building’s location all too well, spoke up “I know exactly where it is! It is west of here, about halfway between this building and the football field. It should take maybe 10 minutes max to get there, assuming the path is relatively clear.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Greg replied. “Any further instructions before we leave?”

“Yeah, just a few,” Chris answered, “First, stick together until we reach our destination. Even then, do not go anywhere alone under any circumstances. Wouldn’t want anyone getting killed, or possibly kidnapped by some random psychopath. Second, and I will emphasize this one especially, use your pistols only when it is necessary. If you start getting trigger happy, odds are that every zombie on campus will hear the noise and come flooding towards our location, which will make getting to the football field much more difficult. Lastly, whether you like it or not, since Jill and I have more experience in these types of situations than you three ever will, what we say goes, that is if you want to get out of this alive. That’s basically it.”

With that said Jayson, Greg, Alan, and Chris left the room and headed for the back exit door. A couple of zombies tried to get after them, but were quickly dispatched. Upon arrival at the exit door, Chris and the others readied their weapons and started for the Health and Science building, uncertain of what they may face along the way or what may be lying in wait for them once they get there.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is split up into three parts. I will not say exactly who it happens to, but one of the three OC’s will experience a tragic loss. Someone very close to that person will meet their end.


	3. Tragic Reunion, Part 1

_“First, stick together until we reach our destination. Even then, do not go anywhere alone under any circumstances. There is a high possibility of getting killed, or potentially being kidnapped by some random psychopath. Second, and I will emphasize this one especially, use your pistols only when it is necessary. If you start getting trigger happy, odds are that every zombie on campus come flooding towards our location, which will make getting to the football field much more difficult. Lastly, whether you like it or not, since Jill and I have more experience in these types of situations than you three ever will, what we say goes, that is if you want to get out of this alive. That’s basically it.”_

_With that said Jayson, Greg, Alan, and Chris left the room and headed for the back exit door. A couple of zombies tried to get after them, but were quickly dispatched. Upon arrival at the exit door, Chris and the others readied their weapons and started for the Health and Science building, uncertain of what they may face along the way or what may be lying in wait for them once they get there._

______________________________________________________________________________

** Chapter 3: Tragic Reunion, Part 1 **

“Alright guys. It looks like the zombies out there are somewhat dispersed. Getting to the H&S building won’t be an issue. However, it also looks like combat will be unavoidable. Remember to exercise caution just like Chris advised us to,” Alan said, readying his crowbar.

“I’m afraid you’re right on this one Alan,” Greg replied, readying his machete that he had hidden behind.

“Looks like everyone is ready to go,” Chris said quietly to avoid drawing unwanted attention, “Jayson, take point.”

“Chris, I’m afraid I don’t speak Jarhead…” Jayson replied, before being cut off by Greg.

“It means to take the lead smart-ass,” Greg quietly said in response.

“Alright, I got it. Let’s do this thing, shall we?” Jayson replied before unsheathing his katana.

The door had opened, and the group of four started their way to the H&S building. One by one, zombies that were in the way were decapitated, bludgeoned with a crowbar, or stabbed in the back of the head with a knife. For many people, a zombie outbreak would be quite traumatizing. Not for Chris, who is no stranger to this type of situation. Jayson and his friends didn’t seem to be overly fazed either, as they continued to take out any zombies that got in the way. The trek was going smoothly until they got about halfway there when…

_Grrrrrr…_

“Did you guys hear a growl just now?” Greg asked.

“Yeah, I heard it all right,” Jayson answered, “And quite frankly, I do not like it one bit.”

“Does the Criminal Justice program use police dogs as part of the training curriculum?” Chris asked.

In response, Greg said, “Yes we do. We have 6 of our own, and the local precincts sometimes bring more if it’s necessary.”

_Grrrrrr…_ The sound was louder this time, and was followed up by the sound of canines running on the pavement.

“Uh, Chris, that isn’t exactly a good thing, is it?” Alan asked.

“Unfortunately Alan, it’s a bad thing.” Chris answered. “Alright, listen up. Blades and crowbars aren’t going help out very much against infected canines. I’m afraid we will have no other option but to break our noise rule. As soon as we take out the infected canines, head straight to the H&S building. Keep moving until you get there, and take out any zombies in the way. Get your pistols ready. Jayson, since you don’t have one, you can use one of my shotguns, a 12-gauge Mossberg pump-action. Your katana won’t do much good against them. If anything, one of us would be injured because of it.”

Jayson quickly sheathed his katana and grabbing the shotgun from Chris’s hands, “Yeah! Now we’re talking! I feel like Bruce Campbell from the Evil Dead movies.” The shotgun given to Jayson was readied, and not a moment too soon. A group of four Cerberus came charging at the group from the north. The two dogs in the front lunged at Jayson and Chris, but were quickly felled by their shotguns. Before the other two dogs could follow suit, they too were felled, by a barrage of 9mm and .45 rounds from Alan and Greg’s pistols.

“Alright everyone, move out!” Chris yelled at the group, who did not think twice about obeying the order. The rest of path seemed to be a little less cramped than the first portion, even in spite of the commotion caused by the battle.

Chris’s radio started going off as soon as they reached the Health and Science Building.

……

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_‘Hey Chris, its Jill, I just heard gunfire a few minutes ago. Is everything alright?’_

“We’re still in one piece.”

_‘What happened out there exactly?’_

“The trip was going fairly smooth, at least until we ran into Fido and a few of his friends. Let’s just say they didn’t last long. We made it into the Health and Science building though”

_‘Oh my god Chris, I was really worried. I was thinking that you and the three students with you were getting blown away.’_

“You needn’t worry about me Jill. I’ve been through worse. This is nothing. Those three are quite the fighters, if I do say so.”

_‘I know, but I still can’t help but worry about you. Remember when I was being held by Wesker?’_

“How could I forget? I was beside myself for some time, thinking you were dead. After going through some data files that I found shortly after my arrival in Africa and seeing a picture of you, I was given some peace of mind, and more importantly, hope that you were still alive Jill. Do you remember the “reunion”?”

_‘How could I not Chris? It only seems like yesterday’_

**(Flashback to Africa)**

_‘Excella Gionne! Stop right there!’_

_‘Bravo!’_

_‘Damn it! Where’s Jill?’_

_‘Hmph. Jill? Maybe I’ll tell you, maybe I won’t.’_

_The hooded figure that was in the room with Excella attacked Chris and Sheva both. After a short confrontation, the individual’s mask had been removed by a round from Chris’s pistol. The person stood there, silent._

_‘Stop playing around! We want some answers!’_

_A voice boomed throughout the room ‘YOU HAVEN’T CHANGED!’ Chris looked up and saw his old captain from S.T.A.R.S. and nemesis Albert Wesker._

_‘Wesker! You ARE alive!’_

_‘This is Wesker?’_

_‘We last met at the Spencer estate, wasn’t it?’ Well, isn’t this one big family reunion. I thought you’d be happier to see us.’_

_‘Us?’_

_‘So slow to catch on.’ Wesker removed the mysterious person’s hood, revealing none other than Jill Valentine._

_Chris was stunned for a moment. ‘Jill… Jill! It’s me, Chris!’_

_‘What? Are you sure that’s her?’_

_‘The one, and only.’ Jill immediately flung her cloak off before attacking Sheva and Chris. Wesker joined the fray after seeing Jill was outnumbered. ‘Now let’s finish this once and for all. I think the odds are fair, two on two. Right, Jill?’_

**(End Flashback)**

_‘At least that good for nothing bastard Wesker is dead now.’_

“No kidding. It’s a shame so many good men had to die because of his treachery. Now that their deaths have been avenged, they can finally rest in peace. Anyways, I’m on my way up now. Be there in a few minutes.”

_‘See you soon Chris.’_

……

(End of Part 1)


	4. Tragic Reunion, Part 2

** Chapter 4: Tragic Reunion, Part 2 **

Fortunately for everyone, the entry room was empty, which allowed them a few moments to rest.

“Alright everyone, it should be safe to use your other weapons again,” Chris said while slinging his shotgun over his shoulders. Jayson handed his shotgun back to Chris, while Greg and Alan holstered their pistols.

After handing his shotgun to Chris, Jayson said, “I should take the lead again since I know this building like the back of my hand, unless anyone objects.” Greg, Alan, and Chris shook their heads, indicating that they did not object. The four proceed down the hallway towards the staircase. About halfway, one of the classroom doors burst outward, and out from it a zombie appeared. This zombie was unlike any of the ones outside. It had large talons on its hands, breathed a greenish mist, and its skin had a red tint. Fortunately, it didn’t notice anyone right away.

“Um, Chris, what on Earth is that thing?” Greg asked.

Chris, slowly reaching for his shotgun, replied “That thing is called a V-ACT, or what we prefer to call them is a Crimson Head. They’re the nastiest of the zombies I’ve ever encountered. If you think they look bad, just wait. They can run after you, unlike a normal zombie, and they are harder to bring down besides.” Greg and Alan shivered when they heard this. Jayson unsheathed his katana. As he was doing so, the zombie turned around and saw them standing there. It unleashed a hellish roar and sprinted down the hall towards them. The zombie closed in on them before Chris could get his shotgun out. Luckily Jayson was ready, and was able to drive the blade of his katana through its jaw and into its brain, killing it before it could attack. “Wow nice move Jayson.”

“Not bad if I do say so myself,” Jayson replied, smiling over his accomplishment.

His victory was short-lived though, when he heard an all too familiar sound. “Guys, did you hear that just now? It sounded just like that zombie.” Not two seconds after Jayson finished his sentence, five more Crimson Heads came charging down the hallway after them. Unlike with the first one, Chris was ready to deal with them, as were Greg and Alan. The five zombies were dropped before they could get close enough to cause any trouble. “Hey! Wait for me to get away before you go trigger happy next time! I guess it is all clear, for the moment. Chris, you better contact Jill and see if the next floor is cleared. We wouldn’t want any more unpleasant surprises.”

“Good point. I’ll get in touch with her now,” Chris replied in agreement.

……

“Jill, Is the floor you’re on cleared of enemies.”

_‘Why do you ask Chris?’_

“Let me put it this way Jill. When we got close to the stairs down here, we were greeted by a half dozen Crimson Heads.”

_‘My god, I thought the ground floor was cleared. Apparently it wasn’t. They may have come up from the basement level. As far as I know, the next floor should be clear, aside from a few scattered zombies. Let’s hope there aren’t any more Crimson Heads.’_

“Yeah, I hope so too. I wouldn’t want any more unpleasant surprises waiting for us.”

……

Chris ended his transmission to inform the group of the details. “Guys, Jill just told me that the next floor should be cleared of enemies other than a few that are scattered about.”

“It sounds good to me, Chris. We should get going before more zombies or who knows what else decides to show up,” replied Alan, “Room 1721 right?”

“I believe so Alan,” Jayson said, looking over his shoulder. “Just make sure you’re ready in case anything does show up unannounced.” The group proceeded up the stairs and onto the second floor of the building. A few lone zombies were spotted along the way, but posed no threat to anyone, so they were simply ignored. The group made their way over to room 1721 and knocked on the door to let everyone know that they had arrived.

“Jill, it’s me Chris. Open up.”

The door opened slowly, and the four quickly made their way into the room before any zombies were able to spot them. Jayson, Greg, and Alan set their gear down on the floor and found a few chairs to relax in for a moment. Chris and Jill decided to sneak over to the teacher's office for a brief make-out session.

Jayson looked up at the two other survivors that were with Jill and immediately realized who they were.

"Holy shit! Eric! Jared! I didn't think you two would be alive in this mess!" A rather surprised Jayson said in shock.

Eric and Jared were equally shocked to see their friend Jayson alive. Both simultaneously said, "Jayson, you crazy son of a bitch! We can't believe that you three are still alive either. Not surprised though."

"Hey Jay, who are these guys?" Greg asked.

"Greg, these two are my friends Eric Jenson and Jared Smith. These two goofballs were in most of my science classes with me. Hey guys, do you know if there is anyone else who might be alive?"

"Um yeah, about that Jay," Jared replied in a mellow tone, "As far as I know, the only ones who are still alive on campus right now are in this room. I have not seen or heard from anybody else since this mess started man, not even Kara."

"Kara......where are you?" Jayson whispered to himself as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Isn't Kara your girlfriend Jay?" Alan asked him, sensing his friend's misery.

"Yeah Alan, she is. Had this mess not transpired, the two of us had dinner plans for Luigi's Italian Restaurant tonight. We've been together for two years now. After we had our dinner, I was going to...." Jayson broke down, unable to contain his sadness, let alone finish his sentence. He reached into his pocket and pulled a small box containing the ring that he was going to give to Kara after dinner that night. The other four students gasped a bit when they saw what was in the box and why Jayson was having a break down.

......

Meanwhile in the teacher's office, Chris and Jill had finished their short make-out session. While trying to create a possible escape plan, they overheard the students' conversation and decided to check it out.

"Hey Chris?" Jill asked somewhat saddened, "Did you hear what I just heard out there?"

Chris, showing a somber expression, replied, "Yeah Jill. I did. I can't imagine how difficult it is for him right now, especially knowing that the woman who was going to be his fiance is possibly dead, or worse, undead."

"Chris, maybe we should be out there instead of in here. If anyone could help him out with his situation, you could. Besides, we still have to figure out how we're going to escape." Jill replied, shedding a small tear in the process.

Calmly, Chris answered, "Yeah. I couldn't agree more Jill. When we go back out there, let's try to pretend like we didn't hear any of that."

Jill nodded in agreement, and the two rejoined the students in the main part of the classroom.

......

"Oh man, Jay." Jared said, "I hope we find her."

Looking up at Jared, Jayson sadly replied "I hope so as well Jared. Hopefully alive. If that isn't the case, I at least hope she's at peace..." Jayson paused mid-sentence once he saw Chris and Jill walking towards them, "and not one of those flesh eating monstrosities that are prowling the campus right now."

"You guys alright over here?" Jill asked

"Everyone here is doing ok right now, except for Jayson of course. This disaster didn't seem to faze him at all, until he came to the realization that his soon-to-be fiance Kara might be dead or worse, possibly undead." Eric answered.

"Oh my....." Chris gasped.

Astonished, Jill asked "You were going to propose to her Jayson?"

Trying to control his already unstable emotions, Jayson replied, "Yeah Jill. I was going to do that tonight during the dinner we had planned. Looks like the dinner plans will have to be cancelled. That doesn't bother me too much. At this point, I just want to make sure Kara's ok."

"I hope we find her as well Jayson. But until then, we should try to plan our escape from here." Jill said in a mellow, yet optimistic tone.

"Agreed Jill," Jayson replied, in a more energetic tone, "but first, I really need to use the men's room. This whole ordeal has taken a lot out of me. Hey Chris, could you escort me there? It's just down the hallway from here, and I do not want to risk getting cornered by any zombies that may lurking in that area."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt any. But yeah, best not to go alone. Jill, we should be back in no more than 15 minutes. We'll use the same code to get back in here." Chris said, somewhat hesitant. Jill winked in approval, letting Chris know that it was safe to go.

Chris grabbed his pistol and Jayson grabbed his katana. Together they traveled down the hallway towards the bathrooms. Fortunately for both of them, the halls were fairly clear of any zombies.

Although things seemed fine at the moment, Jayson would soon be in for a world of hurt.

(End Part 2)


	5. Tragic Reunion, Part 3 - Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is it. The conclusion to my 3 part chapter. I decided at one point while typing this chapter to starting calling Jayson "Jay" instead of his full name to shorten typing time. Two more chapters will conclude the story (the first one is a two-part chapter). If I receive enough positive feedback from the fanbase, I will start planning a sequel to this story. Feel free to comment if you would like me to do so. Thanks.
> 
> Also as stated before, all rights to the Resident Evil franchise belong exclusively to Capcom. While an avid (if not rabid lol) fan/supporter of the RE franchise, I only own rights to original characters and the layout of this story.

 

** Chapter 5: Tragic Reunion, Part 3 (The Conclusion) **

_Chris grabbed his pistol and Jayson grabbed his katana. Together they traveled down the hallway towards the bathrooms. Fortunately for both of them, the halls were fairly clear of any zombies._

_Although things seemed fine at the moment, Jayson would soon be in for a world of hurt._

......

The two reached the bathrooms in no time flat. Chris checked the stalls to make sure there were no zombies hiding within them.

"All clear Jayson."

"Good to know Chris. Keep watch just in case." Jayson replied while selecting a stall.

"Got it Jay," Chris replied quietly. "If you don't mind my asking, who is this Kara that you keep talking to the guys about?

Jayson, feeling somewhat better following his short breakdown, said, "She's my girlfriend, Kara Andrews. We met about three years ago when we were both in our freshman year here. Initially she was going to pursue a culinary degree, but decided to switch to Biochemistry. She had a couple classes with me at first. I had a few culinary electives that proved more difficult than I thought, which she often helped me out with, while I helped her with her Science courses. It eventually took off from that point, and we have been inseparable ever since. I was going to propose to her tonight. At the moment, I only want to make sure she's ok."

"I see. You really think the world of her, don't you?" Chris asked, inquisitively.

"Heck yeah I do. Aside from my family and the group of friends you've already met, she's the most important person in my life, especially now with this life or death situation we're up against," Jayson said, speaking with more energy than before, "If you don't mind me asking the questions this time Chris, are you and Jill close to each other?"

"You could say that. It goes back to the 90's when we met each other during our time in the Raccoon City PD......" Chris proceeded to tell Jayson a bit about his experiences with the Spencer Mansion incident, Rockfort Island, Antarctica, Russia, Kijuju, Europe, and China. He also talked a lot about how he first met Jill, and what made them eventually realize their true feelings for each other.

Jayson felt a little more at ease now. He exited the stall, and washed up a bit. Trading off, Jayson kept watch for a few minutes while Chris took care of his business.

......

Chris and Jayson exited the restrooms with no zombies in their way. Before going back to where the others were, Chris happened to glance to his left towards one of the other science rooms. He noticed a female figure crouched in one of corners near the front of the room.

"Hey Jay. I just noticed something." Chris said, while stopping.

"What is it Chris?" Jayson asked, following suit.

"I happened to look over by that other science room and noticed someone in there. We should take a look. It may be another human." Chris said.

"That may be true Chris however," Jayson replied, "it may also be a zombie lying in wait. Notice the small blood trail on floor in that room?"

"Doesn't hurt to check right? That may be another survivor in there. Heaven forbid, it could even be Kara hiding in there" Chris answered.

Jayson, feeling hopeful about potentially being reunited with Kara, pulled out a keycard and used it on the door.

"Since when were you issued a keycard?" Chris asked, somewhat curious about it.

Jayson simply told him, "I'm on very good terms with both the maintenance staff and the faculty in this building. They trusted me enough to give me this keycard, which can be used on any door in this building. I didn't expect to use it in this situation though."

_"Good to know."_ Chris thought to himself.

They slowly opened the door, and checked to see if there was anyone, or anything else in the room. Nothing else in the room. Pulling a small flashlight out, Chris shined it towards the front of the room where he saw the figure crouching. It didn't seem to react to the light at all.

Jayson carefully examined the individual at the front of the room. "Hmm. Long, slightly curled brunette hair. Light blue t-shirt. Somewhat slender. Similar height to mine. Seems to be ample chested..." He paused as soon as he noticed one critical detail. On the woman's right hand, he saw a tattoo similar to the one he had on his right hand. He immediately recognized the tattoo. "That tattoo. There's only one person I know of that has that tattoo on their hand."

Speaking softly, he said, "Kara? Kara, it's me Jayson. Are you alright?"

"J...Jay..." The woman spoke softly. "Is that really you"?

"Yes Kara. It is."

"Come closer Jay. I have something I need to show you..." Jay walked up to her.

"My god...what happened to you?"

"They...they got me. I saw what happened to other people who were bitten Jay. It's just like in the movies...once you've been bitten, you're done for." Kara said softly.

"No...There is a cure for this. Isn't there Chris?"

Chris, knowing all too well about the effects of the new strain of T-Virus and its older variations, replied "Yes, but I have to know one thing. How long ago were you bitten exactly?"

Kara simply said "About two hours ago roughly. Why do you ask?"

Chris grimaced a bit. "Given what I know about this particular strain of virus, it would have needed vaccination about half an hour ago to ensure that the vaccine would be 100% effective. The older variants took days to hit people. We do have a cure, but...the chances of it working at this point are quite slim I'm afraid. Do you want to take that chance, knowing that if it doesn't work one of us will have to kill you if you should turn or before you turn?"

"It's...it's worth a try I suppose..." Kara said to Chris weakly

"Alright, let's get back to the others and give it a shot. No pun intended." Chris chuckled a bit.

"If you say so Chris." Jay said, rather mellow. He helped Kara up to her feet and carried her back to the science room.

......

After about 5 minutes of walking past a small amount of zombies, the trio arrives back at the science room, to the shock of everyone there.

"Jay, is that?" Jared asked puzzled.

"Yeah, it's her alright. Jill...we need an antivirus injection prepped immediately for her. Can you do that?"

"I can try it." Jill replied. She prepped the antivirus and injected it into Kara. Chris pulled Jill off to the side to let her know the extent of the situation with Kara. "I see. If the vaccine fails to work, we can at least let them spend their last few moments together."

"I agree Jill." Chris said in a somber tone.

.......

Exactly one half hour later, Jill checked to see if the vaccine had taken effect. To her and the group's dismay, it did not show any signs that it had worked at all. After almost no discussion, it was unanimously agreed upon that Kara and Jay would spend their last few moments together, then Chris would execute her once she began to reanimate.

Kara was in tears once she realized she was going to die soon. "Jay...I...I don't want to be like most of our friends are now. Undead monstrosities. I'd rather die knowing that I was still a human in the end. Please...I don't want to be like them." She was crying hysterically.

Jill began to tear up a bit seeing her like that. Fortunately, Chris wouldn't have to find Jill in that situation since Jill has acquired an immunity to the T-Virus on account of her past experiences. Chris hugged Jill tightly, which only served to make Jill tear up even more.

"Kara, why did this have to happen to you?" Jay was in tears himself. "Of all the people out there, why you?"

"I...don't know...Jay." Kara could feel the virus coursing through her body, eating away at her humanity. Perhaps...it wasn't our decision...to make." She weakly pointed upwards.

"I see." Jay wasn't exactly the devout type, but knew what she meant. "In any case, can I ask you something before it’s too late?" He knelt down slowly and pulled out the small box from his pocket.

Kara smiled and shed a tear. "I had a feeling you were going to do this. If I wasn't going to die soon, I...would have gladly said 'Yes' without a moment's hesitation. I'm afraid I can't accept it though...for obvious reasons. While our time together was cut short because of this madness, I can safely say that I have no regrets at all. There is one thing though." Kara soon had a more serious look to her face "I want you to promise me one thing before I go."

Jay stood up and looked at her "Sure. What is it?" He wiped away a few tears.

"I want you to promise that you will do what you can to make sure that other people won't have to suffer the same fate that I did. If anyone can help put a stop to all of this madness worldwide, it will be you. Also, as difficult as it is for you to hear this, I want you to try to find the strength within you to accept what has happened to me, to us, and eventually find love with someone else who needs someone like you in her life." Her last statement struck a chord with everyone in the room, which didn't help Jill's situation at all.

"Consider it done, Kara. Consider it done." Jay replied. He could feel Kara fading away rapidly.

"Jay...no matter what happens...just remember...one thing..." She started closing her eyes slowly as she faded away. "I...will...always...love...you......" With those final words spoken, Kara succumbed to the T-Virus within her. The room fell silent as everyone bowed their heads and removed any headwear out of respect for a brief moment. Jay handed his katana over to Chris to execute her before she came back to life. With one clean swing from Chris, Kara's virally infected corpse was decapitated.

"It...Is done." Chris said, feeling sorrow gripping at him. He knew all too well about losing someone close to him like that.

"She's in a better place now." Jay said tearing up worse. One by one, the others offered some words of support and encouragement to Jay.

Greg and Alan were the last to speak, aside from Jill and Chris "Don't forget man, you gave her your word that you wouldn't stand by and let anyone else suffer through this ordeal, right?"

"Hmm. You're darn right Alan. Yes, it is only appropriate that I should take some time to pay my respects to her. Yet, I should also remember that I agreed to honor her final requests." He looks at her body. "I won't let you down Kara. Not you, or anybody else from this day on."

With that said, Jill decided to address the group. "Now that we're back on track somewhat, how far is the football field from this building?"

Greg spoke up "It's about 10 minutes from here on foot, walking at normal speeds. Although, we will have to anticipate that it won't be easy to get there. There's no telling what we will run into along the way, and that may very well add a few minutes to the journey. How long do we have before the chopper gets here?"

Chris looked at his watch "Judging by what time it is right now, I would have to say that it will be about another 20 minutes before the chopper arrives. That should be plenty of time for us to get there." With a nod, a few blank sheets of paper and some pens, they begin to create their escape plan, along with plans on how to deal with any potential resistance on the way to the football field.

Although it is difficult for him to accept what has happened, and to pick up the sword that ultimately struck down his lover, Jay appears ready to go. "I'm ready whenever you guys are." A unanimous nod indicates that the rest of the group is ready to follow suit once the plan is finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Spoiler for the next chapter: The evac chopper is going to have some mechanical issues which will delay their evacuation for a few minutes. Conveniently enough, they not only are told of the situation as they are close to the football field, they will run into something big and nasty once they get to the football field. That is all I am willing to reveal.


	6. Fight for Freedom, Part 1: Escape Plan

_Chris looked at his watch "Judging by what time it is right now, I would have to say that it will be about another 20 minutes before the chopper arrives. That should be plenty of time for us to get there." With a nod, a few blank sheets of paper and some pens, they begin to create their escape plan, along with plans on how to deal with any potential resistance on the way to the football field._

_Although it is difficult for him to accept what has happened, and to pick up the sword that ultimately struck down his lover, Jay appears ready to go. "I'm ready whenever you guys are." A unanimous nod indicates that the rest of the group is ready to follow suit once the plan is finished._

________________________________________________________________________

** Chapter 6: Fight for Freedom Part 1 - Escape Plan **

Approximately 5 more minutes elapse and the escape plan was created.

Chris laid out the map in front of them on one of the tables, while Jay carefully covered Kara's body with a tarp. "Here's the plan guys, and Jill. Based on the layout of the campus, we are here (points to one building), and the football field is over here (points at the football field). Given this, our best bet is to head past the library north of here, then northwest to the football field. We know for sure that there will be zombies along the way, along with the possibility of some infected canines. Outside of that, Jill and I have no clue as to what else might be out there. Any questions?"

Alan spoke up "What's our ammo situation exactly?"

"Based on what you have and what we have, we should have just enough to get there. Assuming we try to use our shots sparingly. If you have melee weapons, I would advise bringing them, that way we can save ammo for anything worse than a zombie." Jill replied.

"Once we get out of this building, we should be able to have an easier time getting to the library. Considering that the Crimson Heads likely came up from one of the lower levels, we may run into a couple more on the way out. After we get outside, we should only encounter zombies and possibly some infected canines as well. Beyond that, I'm not foreseeing any other enemies. Best to be prepared regardless though." Chris stated.

"Let's do this then." Greg said, readying his weapons.

"If time would have allowed for it, we could have went to the auto body shop to get some crowbars. Since time won't allow it, we will have to make due until we get evacuated or if we can get a supply drop somehow." Jay said to the group

Chris and Jill were ready to go, followed by Jay, Alan, Greg, Eric, and Jared. "Alright guys, you know the plan. Move quietly, but quickly. Don't forget one important thing too: Don't split up for any reason. If that happens, you will likely be cornered and mauled in no time flat. Remember: do not shoot unless it's absolutely necessary. If we see anything beyond a typical zombie, firearms are allowed only until the threat has been dispatched. After that, move."

Once the group was ready, the door to the classroom was opened and everyone proceeded to head for the ground floor. Before he left the room, Jay took one final look at where Kara's body was lying. He did a short good-bye wave to her, then left with the group. The floor they were on was fairly easy to get through, and no zombies were fought. Upon reaching the ground level, some heavier resistance was encountered in the form of three Crimson Heads, which were taken care of quickly and without causing much of a commotion. Once the area was confirmed clear, the front door was opened, and everyone proceeded quickly to the library building.

On the way to the library, some Cerberus were encountered, which were luckily few and far between. The rest of the path to the library involved dodging and killing some zombies.

"So far, so good Chris." Jill said stopping for a moment. "We should be about another 5-10 minutes away from the football field at the most, and hopefully the evac chopper will either be waiting when we get there, or arriving within a few minutes afterward." Almost on cue, Jill's communicator began to go off.

...

_Beep beep beep_

_'Jill, this is HQ. The Evac chopper is experiencing some unforeseen mechanical difficulties at the moment. We will send it as soon as it's repaired. Estimated arrival time is going to be another 15-20 minutes.'_

...

"Dammit. Not good Chris." Jill said, somewhat dismayed.

"What's wrong Jill?"

"That was HQ. The evac chopper is going to be delayed another 15-20 minutes on account of mechanical problems. That sounds a little too convenient if you ask me." Jill responded.

"So, even in spite of the issue that we are facing, should we still proceed to the football field, or should we hole up in the library for a few minutes?" Jared asked.

"Like the saying goes Jared, 'Damned if you do, damned if you don't'" Eric replied. "Perhaps continuing on course would be the wisest decision for us to make."

"My thoughts exactly Eric." Greg replied quickly.

After a minute or two of breathing time, the group started for the football field. Before clearing the library, they were greeted by a hissing sound coming from the wall they were standing by. Jay looked up and saw a creature crawling along the wall towards them with its tongue elongated.

"Umm, Chris?" Jay was almost ready to yell. "What the hell is that thing?"

Chris, knowing what he was staring down, just pulls out his pistol and fires a shot at the Licker. The bullet passes cleanly through its head and sends its plummeting to the ground. The shot drew the attention of 3 more Lickers. "Aim for the head, and make your shots count." Compliant, the group members that had firearms shot at the Lickers and dropped them without much trouble surprisingly. "Move, now!" The group moved away quickly before they could be surrounded by zombies that were drawn by the gunfire. From there, they worked their way to the football field, fighting only the zombies that were going to be a problem for them.

“Looks like we made it guys…” Jay sighs in relief.

“So…where’s the chopper?” Alan asked, worried.

“Chris, it should have been here already.” Jill replied

_‘Jill, Chris, this is HQ. The evac chopper is on its way. ETA 5 minutes.’_

Just as Chris was about to speak, a large container landed on the ground behind them, and made a loud thud. The front of the container flew off its hinges, and a large humanoid creature with clawed hands appeared from the container.

“Um, guys…I think we might be in trouble here.” Greg said, with fear in his voice.

“No doubt, that must be the latest Tyrant model.” Jill readied her weapon

“Guess we have to fight it until the chopper gets here.” Chris said, readying his weapon.

“This is it everyone. It’s either kill or be killed.” Eric and Jared ready themselves

“If we don’t make it out of here alive, it’s been fun knowing all of you.” Jay replied, while he, Alan, and Greg prepare themselves for what could be their final moments on Earth

  **(End Part 1)  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed my first fanfic so far. When I originally started creating this section of the story last year, Summer 2015 to be exact, it was shortly after my now ex-fiance walked out on me just short of our wedding date. Found out the hard way that she was anything but faithful in the end. Not a pleasant combination of things to deal with (college graduation and job searching included), ha ha. Apologies if this chapter might seem a little weaker than others. I did try to end the story on a higher note though.


	7. Fight for Freedom, Part 2: Showdown and Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone, the moment all of you have patiently waited for: the final, and hopefully epic showdown. Disclaimer: Some minor sexual innuendos in this chapter, and a fair dose of foul language as well. You have been sufficiently warned, lol.

_“Um, guys…I think we might be in trouble here.” Greg said, with fear in his voice._

_“No doubt, that must be the latest Tyrant model.” Jill readied her weapon_

_“Guess we have to fight it until the chopper gets here.” Chris said, readying his weapon._

_“This is it everyone. It’s either kill or be killed.” Eric and Jared ready themselves_

_“If we don’t make it out of here alive, it’s been fun knowing all of you.” Jay replied, while he, Alan, and Greg prepare themselves for what could be their final moments on Earth_

 

** Chapter 7: Fight for Freedom, Part 2: Showdown and Escape  
**

“Jill…That doesn’t look like any Tyrant we’ve ever fought before. It might be an experimental hybrid of some kind.” Chris said about the creature that stood before them.

The creature that stood before them was unlike any other Tyrant ever seen before. It appeared to be more durable than the Tyrant R (Super Tyrant), had metal armor somewhat similar to that of the T-A.L.O.S. from Siberia yet more mobile, and could possibly possess an intelligence that rivals the Nemesis T-Type that Jill had encountered in Raccoon City.

“Enlighten us. What on earth is a Tyrant? Besides some giant, ugly, steroid infused freak of nature.” Jared asked, preparing for the inevitable showdown.

“It’s a very powerful bioweapon. In fact, it’s considered to be the Umbrella Corporation’s ultimate creation.” Jill told him. “This one is clearly in another league compared to what we’ve encountered in the past.”

“How bad are we talking exactly?” Eric asked

“Really bad…as in it looks like it may take at least a half dozen rockets to take this one out, not to mention a lot of luck.” Chris aims his weapon at the Tyrant.

“Not to quote a famous movie right now, but that thing is one ugly mother fucker.” Jays says as the Tyrant roars and begins to charge towards the group.

“Everybody, split up! We can last longer against it if we aren’t close together!” Jill yells out to everyone. The Tyrant starts to move towards Eric, who starts taking a few shots at the creature. It ignores the shots and backhands Eric about halfway across the football field. He blacks out shortly after coming to a stop. Jay takes a few pot shots at it to draw its attention away from Eric. The creature rushes towards Jay and tries swipe him with its enlarged claws. Jay draws his katana just in time and manages to parry a few blows before the blade of the katana snaps in half, and Jay is sent several yards down the field.

“Jay, no!” Greg shoots at the Tyrant a few times to draw its attention. Alan and Jared follow suit and they fire a small volley of handgun and shotgun rounds at it as well. The creature begins to advance towards Alan. Throughout the battle, there is one thing that was unlikely to have been taken into consideration: the commotion from the battle was starting to draw the attention of zombies from all over the campus and towards the football field.

“Guys, we’ve got a serious problem on our hands. Look all around us.” Jared takes notice to all of the zombies closing around the area, some of which are trying to scale the fences. A small few that were already there actually manage to scale the fence.

“Guess the battle drew some unwanted attention from our undead associates it seems.” Alan replies. “Chris, Jill, any ideas here?”

“Yeah. Jill and I will hold off Frankenstein. You guys take care of anything that gets too close to our area, and make sure Eric and Jay are still alive. Wouldn’t want them to end up as a buffet for those things, or worse.” Chris says to everyone.

“Consider it done.” Greg says.

Jill and Chris try to stall the Tyrant as much as possible while the others can make sure Eric and Jay are safe, and deal with any zombies that manage to get too close for comfort. After a few minutes of fighting, the sound of the evac helicopter could be heard in the distance.

“Guys…the chopper’s coming.” Jill called out to everyone.

A woman with an African accent can be heard over the radio. _‘Looks like we got here just in time, Chris.’_

“Sheva? Your timing is excellent.” Chris grins a little

_‘Seems to be that way.’_

Another person, a male with a similar accent, speaks next. _‘Jill, hope everyone is alright. We brought some much needed reinforcements.”_ A crate can be seen hanging below the chopper, which contains multiple rocket launchers and RPG rounds.

“Josh Stone. Good to have you on the battlefield again.” Jill grins slightly.

_‘Can’t keep a good soldier down after all. We’re dropping the cargo now. These RPG rounds are considerably stronger than normal RPG rounds. Have everyone go for the crate as soon as there is an opening.’_

Unbeknownst to Chris and Jill at first, there was a third person in the chopper who had tagged along to provide additional firepower. With a Hispanic accent, he speaks over the radio as well.

_‘Guess Carlos Oliveira has to help save the day as well, eh gringos. Captain Stone, did you say Jill, as in Jill Valentine? I haven’t seen her since about a year after Raccoon City.’_

Jill is somewhat stunned after hearing that it is none other than Carlos Oliveira. “C…Carlos? I haven’t heard from you since about a year after Raccoon City was wiped out. I honestly thought you were…”

_“Not a chance on that, foxy. The Nemesis and Raccoon City couldn’t keep me down. Hey…I’m willing to bet you got a little horny hearing my voice after all this time, didn’t you sexy?”_ Carlos says slyly.

Jill rolls her eyes “Once again…keep dreaming Carlos. I’m already spoken for. Besides, what are you doing here anyways?” Jill dodges an attempted tackle from the Tyrant.

_“I got tired of running from my past with Umbrella. So, I did what I felt would help me cleanse my past, and tried to join the BSAA. The recruiter wasn’t too eager to let me join because of my former affiliation with Umbrella. So…some dork named Chris apparently bit the guy a new one, and ultimately decided to give me a second lease on life. So anyways, I signed on the dotted line, and haven’t looked back since. I certainly don’t regret the decision.”_

“Dork? Me? You know, come to think of it, Rebecca did mention something about a former UBCS member joining the BSAA not too long ago.” Chris said over the radio, while helping Jill occupy the Tyrant.

Carlos grabs a rifle and pistol, and rappels down to give the group some additional assistance. “Go everybody! I’ll cover you.” Carlos takes out any zombies and other mutants that might try hinder the group’s progress.

Jared and Alan help Eric back to his feet and they make their way to the weapon crate, dealing with a few zombies also. Greg goes to help Jay out. Although a bit dizzy from the earlier impact, Jay manages to get back on his feet after a couple moments and fires more rounds at the Tyrant after making his way over to the crate. The Tyrant, starting to show irritation with the current situation, charges at Jay just as his pistol jams. Fortunately, Carlos manages to intervene and pushes Jay out of the way as the Tyrant cleanly misses everybody in its path, including Carlos.

“That was close, pendejo. Get a rocket launcher while you still have a chance to do so!” Carlos says to Jay. Chris and Jill run over towards the crate to try stalling the Tyrant a bit longer, as the rest of the group prepares their launchers.

_“This is it everyone. Make your shots count, and all of you might just get out of here alive.”_ Chris and Jill hear Josh and they barely manage to get away from the Tyrant in time as the first volley of rockets finds their mark and obliterates the armor plating on the Tyrant’s body. The creature begins to show weakness after losing its armor and sustaining some damage to its body besides. It advances towards everyone, but at a somewhat slower pace than before.

“Looks like our turn now.” Jill and Chris load an RPG round each and fire it at the Tyrant. The significantly weakened Tyrant slumps over on the ground for a moment before standing back up. Its trademark weakness, an enlarged heart, was now showing after some of its seemingly impenetrable skin was removed by the last two rockets.

“One shot left. Jay should get the honors on this.” Everyone nods in agreement as Greg hands Jay the last rocket.

“Aim for the heart. That’s its weak point.” Jill tells him

Jay takes aim at the Tyrant’s exposed heart as it moves towards the group. “This one is for our loved ones, our friends, and everyone else who lost their lives today because of this plague.”

“Ready Jay?” Greg asks.

“Locked and loaded, my friend.” Jay replies.

“Suck on this, freak!” Alan yells out

“Time’s up, you ugly son of a bitch.” Time seemed to slow down for everyone as Jay fires the final rocket. Time resumes as the rocket finds its mark and the creature goes up in a fiery explosion, its existence ended once and for all.

Josh brings the chopper down to the ground for everyone to jump in. “Everyone, get in quickly! HQ just sent confirmation that multiple missiles with thermobaric or possibly even nuclear warheads are being launched and are on their way here. We have less than ten minutes to get our asses out of here.”

“Strap yourselves in everyone. We’re getting out of here.” Chris says to everyone

Alan, feeling cheeky, replies “Did he say strap in, or strap on?” He receives a much deserved backhand from Carlos “Pendejo.”

The chopper takes off just as the fences around the football field give out, and hordes of zombies and other mutants begin to swarm the field. Some Lickers and Hunters jump at the chopper, but are taken care of by rifle and shotgun fire before they can get close enough. A few more hunters try to jump at the chopper but cannot reach it successfully. Josh hightails it out of the area. Upon successfully getting clear of the city after about nine minutes, some missiles pass by the chopper on their way to eradicate the now doomed city and all of its undead and mutated inhabitants.

“Oh my Chris…just like Raccoon City all over again.” Jill rests her head on Chris’s shoulder as she witnessed the exact same sight when she left Raccoon City just before its annihilation, some old wounds beginning to open slightly. Chris puts an arm around her to provide some comfort. Alan, Greg, Jay, Eric, and Jared all share well deserved fist bumps with each other, and watch in sorrow as the city they once called home is forever wiped off the map, along with nearly everyone and everything they ever knew.

“We did it everyone. Even though it was a very high cost in the end, we made it out of there. I would not ask for another…team…of crazy or dysfunctional fuckheads to go with me into another situation like this. Proud of all of you.” Greg says to everyone.

Jay, feeling sentimental, replies “My thoughts exactly, you crazy fucks.”

“HQ isn’t too far away. Once we get there, you will have an opportunity to get cleaned up, eat, and sleep…after a proper debriefing of course.” Sheva tells everyone. Jay, still sore from the battle, falls asleep for a few minutes.

(End of Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the showdown portion. I was originally planning on Jared being skewered by the Tyrant near the end, but ultimately decided against it. Also wanted to make a nod to RE5 with Jay firing the final rocket (almost spoiled the ending for those who hadn’t played the game, lol). I am starting to work on a Rosario + Vampire fanfic also (among other works.)
> 
> As far as the Carlos cameo goes, I personally feel like he is one of a few characters who are long overdue for an official return to the franchise (along with Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen). Too many appearances by Chris and Leon already if you ask me.


	8. Epilogue

_“We did it everyone. Even though it was a very high cost in the end, we made it out of there. I would not ask for another…team…of crazy or dysfunctional fuckheads to go with me into another situation like this. Proud of all of you.” Greg says to everyone._

_Jay, feeling sentimental, replies “My thoughts exactly, you crazy fucks.”_

_“HQ isn’t too far away. Once we get there, you will have an opportunity to get cleaned up, eat, and sleep…after a proper debriefing of course.” Sheva tells everyone. Jay, still sore from the battle, falls asleep for a few minutes._

\---

 

** Chapter 8: Epilogue **

“HQ, this is Chris Redfield. We’re en route back to base with five survivors. ETA 15 minutes.” Chris radios in to the base.

_‘Copy that Chris. See that they get debriefed as soon as you land at base.’_

“Will do.” Chris looks over at everyone. “Once we land, the BSAA is going to debrief you on the situation. Just standard protocol that was set up for any potential outbreak survivors. After that, you will likely be given an opportunity to get cleaned up, some new clothing to wear, something to eat, and rest. Any possessions that you have as well as clothing will have to be sterilized to eradicate any traces of the virus.”

After another fifteen minutes have elapsed, the chopper lands at the nearby BSAA base. The five survivors are ushered into a decontamination area, where each person is properly decontaminated before going through the debriefing session. Several hours elapse as each person is questioned one by one as they give their respective accounts of the situation that they just went through. After the complete debriefing, including the BSAA members directly involved in the situation, Jay and the others give themselves plenty of time to clean up as their possessions are properly decontaminated. Each person has clean clothing waiting for them once the finish their showers.

“Wow…camouflage plants, and green shirts. How original.” Eric says sarcastically to Jared.

“What did you expect, Armani suits?” Jared asks, ticked off slightly.

“Easy guys. Whether military clothing, or civilian clothing, we should be grateful that we are even alive at the moment.” Jay tries to say calmly.

“He’s right guys. We could have been killed in many ways back there, even before big and ugly showed up on the scene.” Alan says to the group.

Greg chimes in as well. “I agree also. I’d rather be here, wearing military surplus clothes, than being vaporized by those missiles that passed us on the way out of the city.” Everyone nods in agreement to the statement.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I could use a bite to eat.” Eric says, followed by his stomach growling. Everyone laughs and heads for the mess hall together. While waiting in line, one of the newer BSAA members speaks to them.

“Are you guys new here?” The young man asks.

“Not exactly. It’s a complicated story with us and how we got here. Who might you be?” Jay asks the man.

“Oh, my bad. I’m Jake, Jake Finn. This guy behind me is Derek Rhodes.” Jake says, slightly embarrassed.

“I’m Jayson Belmont, although I prefer to go by Jay most of the time. These are my friends Alan Harper, Greg Muller, Eric Jenson, and Jared Smith. If we can find a somewhat secluded place to sit, we can explain our situation more in detail.” Jay says to Jake.

“Works for me. How about you Derek?” Jake looks at Derek.

“No objections here.” Derek nods. Each person gets a tray of food, and together they sit down to eat. Jay and the others share various details of their situation with Jake and Derek, including the battle with the Tyrant.

“My word. How did you guys make it out of there alive?” Jake asks in surprise.

“We did have help from some of the BSAA’s finest. I suppose a little luck came into the equation as well, in the sense that we crossed paths with everyone when we did.” Jared says to the two.

“Sounds more like skills and excellent survival instincts to me. Aside from help from some of our best people too.” Derek says to the group. After more conversing and finishing their meals, Jake and Derek go back to their duties, while the others are unsure of what to do at that point.

“Guys…this may sound a bit crazy, but…I just might talk to Chris about joining the BSAA. I did make a promise to Kara before her death that I would do what I could to ensure that others did not have to suffer the same fate that she did. It would not be right if I didn’t keep my word.” Jay says to the guys.

“Look man…you do what you need to do, alright?” Greg says to Jay. The others nod in agreement as well.

Jay leaves the group temporarily to find Chris. One of the BSAA agents tells Jay that Chris is with Jill at the moment, and does not want to be disturbed for the time being. Jay to respect his wishes and finds a secluded area to rest for a few minutes.

 

** (Chris Redfield’s room) **

“Jill, can we talk for a few moments?” Chris asks in a mellow tone.

“What is it, Chris?” Jill inquires as she sits down by Chris.

“After seeing what Jay was going through losing his beloved so quickly, it made me realize something. It made me realize how much I really love you, and how much you really mean to me Jill.” Chris continues in a mellow tone. Jill’s eyes start to glaze over a little. “I love you with every ounce of my being, Jill. You’re my rock, my shelter, my motivation. Just being with you dispels the darkness within my soul and makes me feel more at ease. Before I met you all those years ago, my life felt like it was empty and meaningless. I thought I knew what I wanted in life before, but was certain of that when you came into the picture.”

Jill places a hand over her mouth as a few tears escape from her eyes. “Oh Chris…”

“You have changed me in so many ways, and for the better. You’re my first thought in the morning, and the last one at night. I understand what true love finally is Jill. It’s the two of us being together, being one because that’s how I have always wanted it to be. I may not be perfect Jill, but I doubt you would ever find a man who would love as much as you deserve to be loved, and protect you as well as you deserve. I know for certain that I am the best man I could be, because you allowed it to be so. That’s why it would not make sense if I put this off any longer. If I did, I am willing to bet that all of our old comrades from S.T.A.R.S. would come back to haunt me for eternity. I’ve lost you once before Jill, and can’t stand the thought of ever losing you again. So, Jillian Renee Valentine…” Chris takes her hand begins to kneel before her

Jill starts to choke up, and sobs “Does this mean…Chris, are you…?”

Once on his knee, Chris produces a small black box and opens it to reveal a gold ring with multiple diamonds on the band, including one larger stone in the center. Seeing Jill in her current state is starting to get to Chris. “Will…will you grant me honor of becoming Mrs. Christopher Redfield?”

Jill cries happily as she wraps her arms around Chris. “Yes! A thousand times yes, Christopher! I didn’t think you would ever ask!” Chris holds her for several moments before taking the ring and placing it on her left hand where it rightfully belongs. Jill kisses Chris for several minutes afterward.

…

Meanwhile, Jay overhears them and tries to get further away, knowing that he was robbed of that same moment, and that same wound was beginning to open again. Granted his moment was taken because of an unforeseeable viral outbreak. Once he finds a suitable spot, he sits and begins to break down. His break down lasts for several minutes until someone finds him just as he is starting to stabilize somewhat.

An attractive red-headed woman approaches him following his breakdown. “Something troubling you?”

“Oh…sorry. Just went through quite a bit in the last 24 hours is all.” Jay says to her. “Go from having fun with my friends after finals playing Dungeons and Dragons, to seeing everyone I have ever known being killed and their corpses walking around eating other people, having my would-be fiancé die in my arms, fighting mutants that I never thought could ever exist, and seeing the city I once called home go up in a fiery explosion.”

The woman sits for a moment and puts a hand on Jay’s shoulder, hoping it may provide some degree of comfort “Sorry to hear. There’s no need to be ashamed about it getting to you. That’s quite a handful for anyone to deal with in such a short amount of time. Something of that magnitude can get to just about anybody. I should know quite well.” Jay can’t help but notice some similarities that she has with his late lover. “Have you ever heard of Raccoon City by chance?”

“I’ve heard about it somewhat. Why?” Jay looks up at her, his eyes puffy and red.

“I went to that city trying to find my brother at the time. Somehow, I managed to end up in the middle of that same outbreak.” She says to him.

“You survived the infamous viral outbreak of Raccoon City in 1998? You must be quite tough to get through that mess.” Jay says in surprise.

“Learned some things from my brother, and had help from a rookie cop named Leon. Speaking of which, I’m trying to find my brother actually. I could not help but get a little distracted by your dilemma though. Sorry if I was an intrusion.” She says to Jay.

“No. It was no bother at all Miss. I…actually don’t mind having someone to talk to who isn’t a guy.” Jay wipes his eyes with a rag after splashing a little water on his face. “I’m Jayson Belmont, but my friends usually call me Jay. You are?”

“Claire. Claire Redfield.” Claire replies.

“Redfield, just like Chris Redfield?” Jay asks surprised

“Yeah, Chris is my brother.” Claire tells him “Do you know him?”

“If it wasn’t for him and his crew, my friends and I would not have been able to make it out of the Northeast Tech campus, let alone the surrounding city alive. We owe him our lives. As for where he is currently, he’s in his room with Jill Valentine at the moment, and apparently doesn’t want to be disturbed.” Jay says calmly.

“If he’s doing anything other than what I’m thinking he might be doing with Jill, he would not have an issue with me showing up.” Clair giggles a little. “I should get going. It’s good meeting you Jay.”

“Likewise Claire. On second thought, mind if I join you? I wanted to speak to him myself.” Jay stands up after speaking and tries to offer his arm to Claire. He discreetly checks her out. _‘Hmm…no ring, good looking, kind hearted, intelligent, and likely single. Might be worth a try, except for the part about the older brother who could break every bone in my body with ease.’_ Jay thinks to himself

“I would not mind one bit.” Claire, after a few moments, takes his arm and walks with him to find Chris. “Did Chris ever mention me by chance?”

“Briefly. Chris did not say very much, primarily because we were fighting for our lives at the time. He definitely did not mention how gorgeous you are either.” Jay gently picks up her hand and kisses it.

Claire blushes slightly at his gesture. “I’ve never been greeted like that before.”

“There’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?” Jay grins slightly, feeling as though some of the weight from the past 24 hours had been lifted off of his shoulders, even for just a few short moments. Claire nods in agreement. They both reach Chris’s room just as he and Jill are walking out.

“Claire, good to see you...” Chris goes to bear hug his sister, and almost immediately notices Jay holding Claire’s arm. “Just what do you think you’re doing with my little sister?” He playfully cracks his knuckles.

“Come on Chris. It’s not what you think.” Claire tries to assure him, to no avail.

“Yeah, nice try Claire.” Chris walks over to Jay and grabs him by the ear. “You probably haven’t known my sister for more than ten minutes and you’re already wanting to get frisky with her. We need to have a little chat, wise guy.”

“Ow, not the ear. Can you let up a little there, Steroid Stanley?” Jay starts following Chris to avoid more pain.

“How about no.” Chris flexes his biceps. Jay grimaces a little before mouthing ‘Help me’ to Claire and Jill. They wave him goodbye.

“I swear, your brother can be a little overprotective some days Claire.” Jill grins as Chris drags Jay around the side of the building. Claire laughs at Jay’s remark about Chris looking like he was using steroids. “That guy does have a small sense of humor at least.” She glances down and sees the ring on Jill’s hand, and does a double take.

“What?” Jill tilts her head slightly

“Is that what I think it is? You and Chris…are engaged!” Claire squeals in excitement and hugs her future sister-in-law, while checking out the ring that Jill had just been given.

“He just asked me maybe twenty minutes ago.” Jill tells her.

As for Jay, Chris finally releases his grip after they are out of sight from Claire and Jill. “So…what’s the big idea with you and Claire?”

“Like you wouldn’t have done the same with Jill the first time you two met if you were given a chance to do so?” Jay says to Chris

Chris gives a death stare at first but lightens up a little “Yeah…you’re right. Nothing against you personally or anything. It’s just…Claire has had bad luck in the past at least twice. One potential individual died on her, the other…well, he is a decent guy, very hard worker, but indecisive to say the least. Keeps chasing after someone who’s almost never around. Most guys seem to be only interested in Claire for her good looks, but then they disappear after meeting me just once. Somehow…I think you might just be different…maybe. Look, I just don’t want to see Claire hurt yet again.” Chris says in a calm, yet stern tone.

“No hard feelings Chris. I was actually hoping to have a word with you actually.” Jay sighs a little. “At least in front of Jill and Claire though.”

“Very well. I’m warning you though…hurt Claire even once in any way, and I will be the last person you ever see.” Chris grudgingly agrees to Jay’s terms and they walk back to Jill and Claire. Jay is a little on edge thinking about the wrath of Chris Redfield. Chris bear hugs Claire, but not too tight, then goes back to Jill’s side.

“So Jay, you had something you wanted to talk about?” Chris looks at him.

“A couple things actually. One, back at the dorms, you said that a small number of people possessed a natural immunity to the new strain of T-Virus, and that a smaller number of those people could be used to possibly harvest antibodies in order to produce a vaccine. Did I get all that correctly?” Jay pauses for a moment. Chris nods his head. “Seeing as I was one of the fortunate ones to possess immunity to said virus, I’d like to speak to whoever might handle vaccine production. If my blood has a possibility of saving even a few lives, it’s worth giving what is needed…just not all at once of course.” Chris’s facial expression softens at the statement, as does Jill’s and Claire’s.

“One other thing…back in the science building, shortly before my significant other died because of the virus, she made me promise that I would make sure that other people did not have to suffer the same fate that she did in the end. There is only one way I can do that Chris.” Jay pauses to maintain his composure.

“That would be what exactly?” Chris asks, tilting his head slightly.

“I want to join the BSAA. I will never have near the experience that any of you have in dealing with viral outbreaks and bioweapons like we saw on campus, but if I can do anything that can help save people’s lives when they are faced with similar situations, then Kara’s death will not have been in vain.” Jay sheds a tear after remembering his promise. Unbeknownst to him, his friends showed up just as he finished speaking.

“You’re not the only one who feels that way man.” Alan startles Jay a little.

Jay turns around and sees the rest of his crew behind him. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We had a feeling you were going to do this before you said anything, so we’ve all decided…where you go, we go. There’s no point trying to argue.” Greg says to Jay.

“Greg is right. I’m not going anywhere unless you guys are with me.” Eric replies proudly.

“Count us in as well.” Alan and Jared stand tall as well.

“Guys…you don’t…” Jay chokes up again

“We know man, we know. If us sticking with you and ensuring that all of us left the campus alive together doesn’t prove our loyalty to our friends, I don’t know what will.” Eric says to the others.

Jay wipes his tears away and holds out his fist. The others hold theirs out and they form a circle together. “All for one, and one for all!” They all yell out together. It was settled at that point. The BSAA would gain five new members for its cause.

Off in the distance away from the base, a cloaked figure lowers their binoculars and speaks into a communicator “Project Titan has failed. It was destroyed by the BSAA and a dysfunctional group of college students.” The chat is cut off at that point. “You think you’ve won the war? I’m afraid you imbeciles are sorely mistaken, and that mistake is going to cost you.” The individual's face was concealed except for a pair of glowing red cat-like eyes. “You will find out in due time, that not even you could ever truly kill me…Christopher Redfield!”

 

**(3 months later)**

Graduation day had come at least. Jay and his fellow survivors completed what many had said that they could not pull off. They were joined by another 15 graduates that day. Chris and Jill approach Jay and his crew one by one and pin service ribbons on their uniforms for their part in fighting through the campus outbreak.

He then addresses everyone. “Well done guys. When I first met some of you during the campus outbreak, I had my doubts about you. Now, three months later…I see a group of determined soldiers with the potential to achieve greatness. Each and every one of you will be instrumental in the fight against bioterrorism. I am also pleased to say that a more stable vaccine is now being developed to combat this new strain of virus. Many lives may have been lost, but many more can be saved now. At this time, will squad leader Jayson “Jay” Belmont step forward?” Jay does so without question before being approached by Chris and Jill.

“During the battle at the football field, we realized that something important was lost to you. If you are to be a squad leader, you have to look the part in some way. Which is why we would like to present you with this.” Jill opens a long rectangular box. Chris takes the contents of the box and hands it to Jay. “This katana shall aid you in your battles. Use it well.” The sheath was fairly simple in design, and the blade had the BSAA insignia emblazoned near the handguard.

Jay takes the katana and attaches it to his belt. “Thank you. I shall see that it serves me well, but not nearly as well as I know my fellow squad mates will.” He then salutes Chris and Jill before the crowd roars in applause.

**(3 months after graduation)**

Chris and Jill finally stand at the altar. Barry serves as Best Man, with Carlos, Jake, and Jay as groomsmen, while Claire serves as Maid of Honor, with Rebecca, Sheva, and Sherry as bridesmaids. Tears had already been flowing even before the ceremony had begun. The minister continues the ceremony follow a small song.

“Do you, Christopher Michael Redfield, take Jillian to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Chris grins a little. “I’ve known what I wanted to say for a while. I do.”

The minister turns to Jill “Do you, Jillian Renee Valentine, take Christopher to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Jill sheds a few tears. “I…I do.”

“Chris and Jill…I now pronounce you husband and wife. Christopher, you may kiss your bride.” The minister concludes the ceremony. Chris lifts Jill’s veil and they share their first kiss as newlyweds, with a thunderous applause from the crowd.

The reception goes off smoothly as Chris and Jill share their first dance together, and prepare for the bouquet and garter belt tossing. It seems almost poetic that Jay and Claire catch their respective items.

“Ironic, isn’t it Claire?” Jay asks as they dance together.

“Yeah, really. Hard to believe we’ve been together for this long already.” Claire grins a little.

“I know. Maybe I…or should I say we, might just get our big day someday as well.” Jay grins as well.

“Do you really think so?” Claire whispers. Jay simply nods his head a little. Claire rests her head on his shoulder as they dance together.

Jill, and especially Chris, take notice to the fact that they have not seen Claire so happy in some time. “I think my sister finally found a keeper, wouldn’t you agree…Mrs. Redfield?” Chris watches the happy couple. “I couldn’t agree more…Mr. Redfield.” Jill leans in close and whispers something that catches Chris off guard “Our lives are going to be more entertaining soon. I’m pregnant.”

“Really? Since when?” Chris is in shock.

“Three weeks ago.” Jill tears up slightly and kisses Chris.

…

As for Leon, well…he steps outside for a few moments to be alone.

“Man...Chris is so lucky. He has Jill, Josh has Sheva, and I have nobody. Hell, even my semi-annoying buddy annoying Ark has somebody. Sure…Ashley is hot but a spoiled brat, Helena lives on the other side of the country, Angela won’t return my calls, and Claire is out. Maybe I should just…” Leon sighs.

“Give up? Not yet…handsome. Not if I have anything to say.” Ada lands in front of him.

Leon looks like he has seen a ghost “A…Ada?”

“Long time no see Leon.” Ada puts her arms around his waist. “You haven’t aged a bit since we took out Derek Simmons a few years ago.”

“Come to get my hopes up or lead me on yet again, Ada?” Leon asks in a somber tone. “If so, don’t bother. I am not in the mood for any games.”

“No Leon. Not this time.” Ada catches Leon off guard when she pulls his head down and kisses him.

“Ada, does this mean?” Leon is stunned by what just happened

“Yes Leon, I…I love you.” Ada begins to cry a little “No more lies Leon. I want to be with you, where I belong. If you’ll still have me though.”

Leon contemplates it for a moment and makes his decision “Gladly. Ada, I…” Leon is cut off by Ada kissing him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Leon finally got what he sought for so long: Ada Wong’s heart.

…

As for Jay…he can’t help but think about the day that he will finally work up enough courage to ask Chris for his blessings to marry Claire since their parents are dead…or when and how he will actually ask Claire to marry him for that matter. Either way, both he and Claire couldn’t be happier at the moment.

 

**_Dark forces had begun to plot against our heroes. Foes thought to be dead years ago are now plotting their revenge, but we’ll leave it at that for now._ **

**_(The End)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started the final chapter last December 2015, I was not planning for it to be quite so long. Then again, I did want to finish on a high note. I felt it was time for Leon to get Ada once and for all. Outside of Claire, I can picture Leon and Ada being an item. Thanks again for reading my story whether on AO3 or FFN.
> 
> Since this was uploaded originally on FFN the day Star Wars Episode 7 The Force Awakens was released, I will keep this last bit for nostalgia (and to wish you all well): Peace be with all of you, an early Merry Christmas, and since it was also the premiere of the new Star Wars movie…May the Force Be with You Always!
> 
> Thanks Again Everyone!!!  
> \- Tyrant002 (Lifelong Resident Evil fan)


End file.
